Theseus Naik
Age: 21 Race: Nord/Redguard Gender: Male Height: 6 feet, 3 inches Birthsign: The Atronach Class: Fighter/hired handy man Appearance Theseus is tall with broad shoulders and a medium build. He has ear length black hair and intense brown eyes. He has a long scar that runs underneath his right ear and a burn on his left arm. Theseus has a slightly tanned complexion and is often mistaken for being a full Nord. Though with close inspection, his Redguard features can more clearly be distinguished. He moves with a somewhat unbalanced gait and it's obvious upon inspection that he is a bit clumsy. Despite his clumsiness, he has the look of a man who can handle himself well enough in a fight. Skills Theseus is a relatively skilled swordsman. He knows no spells. Clothing Simple clothes underneath scaled leather armor that covers his whole body besides his head. Weapons Simple steel sword and an iron dagger. Misc. Items A small satchel that he uses to carry his supplies and a wineskin water jug. Personality Theseus has a strong sense of justice and will try to help anyone around him. He tends to be quiet around strangers but will be cheerful and hearty around anyone he considers a friend. He can also be reckless and loves danger. He can be reckless but also has a calm zen like attitude. Major flaws Theseus's sense of justice and addiction to danger have gotten him into trouble on various accounts. He also has a weakness for women and will often freeze up and act awkwardly around them. He has a fear and hatred towards spiders. Background Theseus was born in Markarth to a cruel drunken Nord. His father would often fly into a drunken rage and beat him. He never met his mother and would often day dream of rescuing her from his father. At the age of twelve Theseus father got a bit more drunk than usual and burned him with a firery piece of fire wood. At that moment Theseus decided to escape from his prison of a home. That night he gathered supplies and snuck out of the city. He had not made it far before falling into a crevice face to face with a frostbite spider. The sight of the monster caused the young boy to faint. The creature was about to feast on its prey but was interrupted by a javelin to its back. It turned around only to be stabbed through the eye by an old imperial. Theseus awoke in a small hut. His eyes fell upon his rescuer, A tall thin man probably in his early fifties. The man was an ex legionnaire who had witnessed many horrors of the Great War. His name was Andrell and he told the boy that he could stay as long as he carried his own weight. Andrell became the father that Theseus never had and the two got along almost telepathically. During the day the two would fish by the stream that ran next to the imperial's hut and by night Andrell would school Theseus in the ways of combat. Seven years passed as if they had merely been days. The now nineteen year old Theseus was returning to the hut after a long day of gathering ingredients for the nights dinner. Something seemed wrong though. He could see an unusual amount of smoke rising from where the two resided and Theseus broke into a run. The sight he saw struck him like a punch to the gut. The charred remains of the hut lay in clumps around the dead body of his mentor. Three arrows protruded from his chest and his face was unrecognizable from what looked to be a mace strike. His steel sword lay limply in his dead hands. Now in a sobbing enraged state,Theseus swept up the sword and ran towards the foliage where the fresh steps of Andrell's killers where sprawled. I'm gonna kill them was the only thought on the young man's mind. And indeed he did. I could go into detail but all that matters is that Theseus got his revenge, and since that day he vowed to become a force against evil and to stop tyranny wherever it may be. His journeys eventually guided him to the town of Riften and that is where his story truly begins.